<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Religion I'd Partake In by shriek_lilac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270046">A Religion I'd Partake In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shriek_lilac/pseuds/shriek_lilac'>shriek_lilac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Dense Iwaizumi, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Hanamaki - Freeform, brief matsukawa - Freeform, its so sickenly fluffy i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shriek_lilac/pseuds/shriek_lilac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay, but seriously though? Did you pick up a new religion? Cause it’s kinda freaking me out, if I’m gonna be honest.”</p><p>Oikawa slowed to a stop on the sidewalk, and Iwaizumi followed suit. The sun had almost gone completely under, and the streets were lit by the bright public lamps. “Well, I guess a religion,” he replied carefully, eyes softening as he looked back at Iwaizumi with a small smile and pink tinging his cheeks and ears from the cold, “is a good way to put it.” </p><p>In which Oikawa is being strangely nicer to Iwaizumi than usual, and Iwaizumi is confused by his apparent reasoning that he's picked up a not-really religion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Religion I'd Partake In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was off.</p><p>Iwaizumi couldn’t quite place his finger on it, but something was definitely up with Oikawa. For the past couple of weeks, Oikawa had been…more attentive to him, but not quite like the way he’d occasionally take the time to listen to whoever his then girlfriend would be rambling about. Being childhood friends with Oikawa meant they both learned the other’s love language by heart since kids; Iwaizumi himself usually being the type to express his affection to family and friends alike through actions rather than words, and Oikawa expressing his by putting time aside to spend with people. And while the pair would probably never really admit to others their fondness for each other verbally, it was quite clear to anyone around them that they were constantly demonstrating their love language to the other. The message was always sent through to the other clearly, that they were each other’s best friend and family.<br/>
But this was different. Others may not have perceived Iwaizumi as an observant person, but when it came to those he cared about, he kept mental notes on how they were doing and would act accordingly. He could tell that recently, Oikawa has been listening to his every word. Iwaizumi had scolded him one night for not wearing more layers in -10 degrees Celsius weather, and the next day, not only had he shown up with a thicker jacket, but a scarf and two pairs of gloves—a pair for himself and a pair for Iwaizumi. And when Iwaizumi had mentioned that he was craving melon flavored popsicle despite the cold weather, Oikawa had gone out to the store to buy a box back while they were studying at his house. Needless to say, the change was surprising, although not unwelcome. But still, it was odd. And while Iwaizumi typically knew what was up with his best friend, this time he did not. And he was curious.</p><p>Practice had ended, and the pair started walking back home in exhaustion. Coach did not hold back in practice, and the two opted in silent agreement to walk in silence, listening to the wind rustle the bare branches of the trees around them and the sun slowly tucking itself in a blanket of gold and pink hues. Iwaizumi blurted, “Did you pick up a religion or something?”</p><p>Oikawa looked at him quizzically, “What?”</p><p>“Like, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but lately you’ve become so…”</p><p>Oikawa grinned and replied, “Handsome? Mature? Gracious?” he continued in that feigned snobby voice of his. “I know, it’s amazing that I’ve been all three all my life.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes in amusement, “You’re talking as if I wasn’t the one who witnessed your ugly sobbing face after you wet my bed. Or the one who saw the way you pettily gave back three dollars in pennies to someone you didn’t like when we had that lemonade stand. Or th-“</p><p>“Alriiiighhtt I get it Iwa-chan, please spare me from remembering those times again before I melt from embarrassment on the sidewalk here,” Oikawa pleaded. “Anyways, what were you actually trying to say before I provided truthful descriptions of myself when you were finding the words?”</p><p>“Don’t make me bring up those other times, Shittykawa, we have a very long history together,” he warned with a teasing tone. Oikawa replied with an exaggerated pout, forming creases in his face that made him look kind of like a fish. </p><p>“Anyways, what I was trying to say was that you’ve just been…nicer? Like, you haven’t been acting like a selfish prick as much recently,” Iwaizumi said. </p><p>Oikawa dramatically gasped with widened eyes, “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to take that as a compliment or as an offense,” he said with playfulness in his eyes. “I’ll take it as a compliment though, it’s rare to get a straight compliment from you.”</p><p>“Okay, but seriously though? Did you pick up a new religion? Cause it’s kinda freaking me out, if I’m gonna be honest.”</p><p>Oikawa slowed to a stop on the sidewalk, and Iwaizumi followed suit. The sun had almost gone completely under, and the streets were lit by the bright public lamps. “Well, I guess a religion,” he replied carefully, eyes softening as he looked back at Iwaizumi with a small smile and pink tinging his cheeks and ears from the cold, “is a good way to put it.” </p><p>Iwaizumi cocked his head in confusion, “What the hell does that even mean? Like, a new, unheard-of religion?”</p><p>Oikawa replied with a warm, hearty laugh, saying nothing more about it, leaving Iwaizumi in confusion, but also in awe at the way his eyes and nose crinkled, and his breath manifested in the air as foggy puffs, and how watching him made his skin flush warm with a feeling he couldn’t put in words, but was certainly not unfamiliar to him. They continued walking the rest of the way home with the sound of their footsteps unifying in sync.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
“I don’t know, doesn’t he seem kinda off to you? Like he’s actually paying attention to offhanded comments you say sometimes and he’ll actually get you things if you mention it?”</p><p>“Iwaizumi, I hate to break it to you, but no, he’s been acting his normal self to like, everyone else man.” Matsukawa replied flatly as they attempt to touch their feet for warmup stretches. “Then again, I’m not even sure who’d even notice if he had become nicer like you said. He may be kind of an ass occasionally, but as the captain, he actually does treat the young’uns quite nicely.” He continued, “If you’re really convinced and you’re curious, why not just go and ask?”</p><p>Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa who was leading stretches and replied, “I did, I asked if he picked up a religion or something, and he said that it was ‘one way to put it.’”</p><p>“Ooh. Ohoho. Alrighty then.” Matsukawa chuckled. </p><p>Iwaizumi brushed off whatever that meant and said, “Okay, but seriously, watch this.” He coughed and said loudly enough that Oikawa could hear, “Oh man, my water bottle’s empty, I forgot to fill it up. I’m gonna go fill it up real quick.” </p><p>And like Iwaizumi predicted, Oikawa perked up and exclaimed, “Iwa-chan, I’ll go fill it up for you, I was about to go fill mine up anyways! You can continue leading stretches, yeah?”</p><p>Iwaizumi looked back at Matsukawa, mouthing “I told you.” Matsukawa snickered and whispered under his breath, “Holy hell, he’s got it bad. I’m praying to whatever gods are out there to help his dumb best friend figure it out.”<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
Iwaizumi didn’t mean to start noticing, but he noticed anyway every brief encounter and moment they came in contact with each other. He swore the touches lingered a millisecond longer than they used to, and every time he caught the other’s eyes, they’d both quickly glance away. Something had changed between them, and Iwaizumi didn’t like it. He didn’t like that every time Oikawa smiled at him, it triggered a flush from the tips of his ears down to his neck, or that every time they came in contact with each other, the touch felt like a jolt ran through his body. Or the way he couldn’t help but watch intently when his captain served a thunderous ball, and the way the space between his eyebrows scrunched in pure concentration to make sure the balls he set got to where his teammates needed it. In conclusion, Iwaizumi thought, these were likely the symptoms of love (according to his countless hours of research), and if that was the case, he was so, so screwed.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
After Iwaizumi’s grand realization, the walks back home alone were times he savored having with Oikawa. The chill of the winter-turning-spring wind sent a shiver down his body. Oikawa looked over and with a smile, said, “Cold?”</p><p>“No shit, but it was my fault for not bringing a thicker jacket or something.”</p><p>Oikawa looked at him with a cheeky smile and sighed. “Iwa-chan, are we switching roles? I thought you were supposed to be the responsible mom here.”</p><p>“Shut up, I might just deck you."</p><p>“So mean, Iwa-chan,” he teased.</p><p>“You know, I’m still curious about that not-really-religion you mentioned last time.”</p><p>“What, you wanna join?”</p><p>“No, just curious, like I said. I hope it’s not a cult, that’d be really dumb of you.”</p><p>Oikawa half chuckled with amusement. “It’s not a cult…buuuutt I don’t think you can join.”</p><p>Iwaizumi paused in confusion. “How come?”</p><p>Oikawa hesitated and looked away, neck visibly flushing pink. “I-It’s…nevermind. It’s nothing.”</p><p>“What, they made you swear secrecy or something?”</p><p>Oikawa slowly turned back around. He sighed and with a groan, exclaimed, “Fuck it. Iwaizumi Hajime, I’ve been in love with you for forever, and even attempted to use your love language for you for you to get the damn point, but I’m tired of pining after you so here we go.” He breathed out, and Iwaizumi, stunned, stood there with a creeping blush. </p><p>“You’re in love with…who?”</p><p>“You. And it’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, we can just ignore everything that happened tonight, but I really needed to get it out of my system and Mattsun and Makki said I should, so I did and now I’m beginning to think that maybe this was a mistake and I’m--”</p><p>Iwaizumi gripped the sides of Oikawa’s face and brought his face in for the most possibly unromantic kiss the planet has ever had. His teeth clanged between Oikawa’s lip and teeth, and their foreheads smashed each other in a desperate attempt to do something to quell the abundance of emotions spilling out of them. Pulling back with tears in his eyes, Oikawa’s giggles erupted into an obnoxious laugh, and soon Iwaizumi was laughing with, so hard they bent over their stomachs hurt.</p><p>“You talk too much,” Iwaizumi said breathlessly, still recovering from the laughing fit they had.</p><p>“It’s not my fault! I was pretty sure you liked me back, but I started doubting it when I saw that face you were pulling, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa giggled. “I’m pretty sure my lip is bruised, and I don’t know how you managed to headbutt me! If I wake up tomorrow with a headache, that’s your fault.”</p><p>“Yeah yeah, want me to kiss the boo-boo better?” Iwaizumi cooed sarcastically.</p><p>“...Actually, yes please.” Oikawa breathed out.</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa in wonder. Leaning in slowly this time, Iwaizumi slid a palm against the back of Oikawa’s head, and with his other hand, lifted his chin pulled him in. His lips met Oikawa’s, and this time around, he felt the tenderness of the other boy’s lips, the silkiness of his hair against his fingers, the smell of his hair products lingering around his nose. Fireworks didn’t go off, nor did it feel like shooting stars traveling across the sky; instead, it was more like the rolling waves of the ocean, finally meeting and crashing at the shoreline with a rumble. He pulled away tentatively, breathing out as he saw Oikawa focusing his eyes on him. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, underneath the night sky on the sidewalk they’d walk together on for years. </p><p>“So what was the religion? I never got an answer?” Iwaizumi asked.</p><p>“Well, I guess it’s not really a secret anymore, but it was the ‘I am a total wreck for Iwaizumi Hajime and would do totally anything for him’ religion in which I love and worship you.”</p><p>Iwaizumi combusted and covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god, that’s incredibly embarrassing. I wish I hadn’t asked.”</p><p>Sliding his hand down to meet Iwaizumi’s, he looked at him with a grin and replied, “It’s the only religion I would’ve ever wanted to partake it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! this was super self-indulging, so its real fluffy lol. this is my first fic ever? it's not amazing but i thought i'd try my hand at writing, so i whipped this up in like 1.5 hours lol. but thanks for visiting and i hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>